


【卜岳】新街口

by Morison



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morison/pseuds/Morison
Summary: 又名《关于成年人对于一夜情的处理方式简述》岳第一人称预警。互相暗恋，酒后乱X。最近rap和民谣听得有点多，想写烟火气。渣作轻拍吧。





	【卜岳】新街口

Produced By 德令

01

「哎哟不是，你这，你这有什么哭的嘛。」我左手捏着电话，右手捏着烟，打着赤膊站在写字楼的楼梯间。电话那头身高奔着两米去的弟弟哭得直打嗝儿。我心里想，也不至于这么难过吧，又不是公元一九零零年，你跟人未婚上床还得沉河的。这眼看都能扯本儿的年纪了，喝多了做一点成年人爱做的爱也没啥大问题你说是吧。

「不是的，哥哥。」他还在哭，我听得心都快碎了，恨不得马上扔了手机去他家里把他拽出来吃顿夜烧烤喝点冰啤酒。算了算了，冰啤酒就算了，他这次出这个事某种程度上来说就是因为冰啤酒。而与此同时，作为一个码农——不是程序员，我说的是码字儿的码——总之就是作为一个重度修仙选手，我坚信夜烧烤包治百病。

我听到他在那里唉声叹气。「那要不这样，我今天加班，你等我下班了，哥哥请客带你吃顿好的行吧？」他那里声音顿了一下，「还是……烧烤摊吗？今晚还喝？」我皱着眉有点烦闷地把烟拿起来狠狠吸了一口。怎么回事儿，谁教的这小子顺杆儿往上爬。「那你想吃什么？」「不是不是！」他马上就意识过来我误会了他。「哥……你还愿意跟我吃烧烤啊？」

这叫什么话。我烟也快抽完了，再不回去不合适了，「愿意啊。怎么啦，你拿你岳哥当什么，怎么的烧烤摊还坐不下了？」「不是……」他突然又说话吞吞吐吐起来，「哥哥……你到底有没有替我想这事儿啊……唉你这个老岳真的是。」

「那成，你在家等我按门铃儿啊。」我有些莫名烦躁，把电话掐了。我把衬衫从楼梯扶手上拿起来闻了闻，还好，没沾到烟味儿。可惜的是领带掉到楼下去了，我还得走两步楼梯去下一层捡。而幸运的是没怎么沾灰，我也没太大洁癖，拍打拍打就又系上了。

重新穿好衣服回去，推开玻璃门的冷气让我很是受用。「经理，」隔壁的小姑娘和我打招呼，「我下班了。」「嗯拜拜。」你下班了我还在加班，我这个咨询部经理是真的惨。

02

我的大学是在南京读的。读了一个典型理工科的学校，典型理工科的专业。具体什么名字就不讲了，反正我现在的工作和我大学学到的东西没有半点关系。我去和父亲说我要留在南京工作的时候他很生气，揪着我的耳朵把我揍了一顿。用我们北京话来说，叫做cei了一顿。折腾了一整宿，前半夜的主题是说我不学好不上进，后半夜的主题是告诫我工作不许太拼命，钱不是问题，要记得常回家看看。

父亲说得有道理。或许我作为北京人没有能留在北京上大学就已经够让他失望了，但是我还是很喜欢这个城市。南京的空气质量实际上和北京差不了多少，平年三百六十五天，闰年三百六十六天，没有哪天是我上班路上看不见建筑工地的。我最开始坐地铁，早上揉着惺忪睡眼坐二号线到新街口下车，被人潮挤来挤去。后来我买了车，公司也搬进了一个证券公司租出去的楼层里，连带着拥有了地下车库的使用权。我于是就开车上班。

遇到凡子就是在这样一个早晨。我在中山北路等红灯，看着国父铜像的后脑勺儿发呆。蹭我车的同事在那里玩消除游戏，突然惊叫一声，「哎，路边好像有人碰瓷哎！」「嗯？」我顺着他手指的方向看过去，有个老大爷坐在地上，旁边倒了个电动车。有一个穿一身运动服的男孩子站在那里，脸上表情有些迷茫。

「转过去看看转过去看看。」同事很兴奋。其实我是不爱看热闹的，但是我也不爱上班。眼看着距离打卡时间还富余很多，而且主要是绿灯亮了我不得不转，我就顺势拐过去。老大爷嗓门儿很大，完全不像是他说的「被撞出魂来咯」的样子。我不知道脑子里哪根筋突然不对劲，点了下油门冲到案发现场，同时把车窗降下来。

「上车！」我冲凡子喊到。当时我还不知道他叫什么名字，只是感觉有什么声音在驱使我这样做，在推着我的后背让我上前去认识他。

他愣了一下，然后很快明白了我的意思，迅速打开后门钻了进来。「怪怪，个子蛮高滴嘛！」同事通过后视镜看他，然后扭头问我，「岳哥，这你熟人啊？」「……」我无话可答，只能沉默着先把车开走——老大爷从地上窜起来要拦车，那个腿脚真的很灵便，我都怕他冲过劲儿了又倒在我的车前面。我可没钱赔给他。

03

好在他没有这么做。我很顺利地开着车一路到了公司，拉了手刹才想起来后座还坐着一位呢。同事赶着吃食堂的自助早餐匆匆下车了，留我和他在车上通过后视镜对视。「怎么着？不走？」「……谢谢啊。」他这一路太安静了，我都忘了他的存在。

「下来吧。」我解了安全带，然后看他从后座儿挪出来。我这车子也不值几个钱，所以空间不太大。我看着他的高个子心想这一路可憋屈死了吧。我有点不知道该怎么办，只能试探着问他是大学生吗，要不要回去上课。他摇了摇头，说自己是职业模特，出来晨练的。没想到遇到这种事情，早饭还没吃呢。

我不知道为什么松了一口气。「那一块儿吃呗。」他的北方口音让我有种亲切感。我很喜欢这座城市，但这并不代表我不怀念我的故乡。南方没有儿化音，江东腔也是典型的醉坠不分，拎不清前后鼻音，这让我迷茫了很久。

我们公司不允许外人进食堂，我就带着他随便找了个早点摊子吃饭。他抢着付钱，我也没拒绝——怎么说我也是把他从被碰瓷危机里拯救出来吧，他请我吃顿饭的钱可就便宜多了。我们俩一人一碗馄炖，吃得身上起了薄薄一层汗。

后来我们快分开的时候他突然随便一抬手，对着头顶的梧桐树拍了一张。我瞄了一眼他的屏幕，挪不开目光了——这构图真的很绝，可能这就是艺术生的优势吧，随手一拍都是大片。我问他能不能把图发给我，他很爽快地答应了，说当然可以，你想发朋友圈都行。

他把二维码伸到我面前，于是我默默地把「其实都是苹果手机的话air drop会更方便儿一点」吞回了肚子里。我们加了微信，他把原图传给我然后就说自己要去摄影棚了。他又向我道了一次谢，感谢我早上的仗义出手。我跟他扬了扬下巴算是道别。

后来我并没有把那张照片发到朋友圈，反而花了一个上午把他的朋友圈翻了个底儿掉。

我心想完了，一向坚持要和工作结婚的我，竟然莫名其妙地爱上了一个陌生人。

04

没有想到的是事情的转机来得如此之快。半夜我正在和新一季度的行业观察报告作斗争，突然听见手机响了一下。拿起来一看竟然是他发过来的定位。是新街口那里的一个酒吧，和我公司里的不太远，也就二百来米。我不太明白这是什么意思，但是本能地把笔记本儿啪的一下合上，套上外套就冲了出去。

冲到酒吧以后他看见我还挺高兴，「哎！岳哥，我们又见面了！」「不是你喊我来的吗？」「啊？」他张了张嘴，手忙脚乱地把手机拿出来查看，「哎哟对不住对不住，我发错人了。」他有点不好意思地挠挠头，「要不……我再请你喝点儿什么？」

我说请我不必了，一起喝一杯倒是可以。后来我们越聊越高兴，还发现了原来我们上班的地点离得很近，平时还能一起吃个中午饭什么的。他说他是北京念的大学，毕业就进了模特公司。不过北京的生活压力太大了，行业内部也竞争得厉害。正好公司有意派他来南京的分部，他就拖着行李箱过来了。

「哟，缘分啊。听得出我的口音不？」我冲他眨眨眼睛。「北京人儿呗！」他跟我碰杯，「我在这里也没几个朋友，以后还得麻烦岳哥多照顾……我老家青岛的，平时会寄点海产品过来。岳哥你喜欢吃生蚝吗？我明儿给你扛点？」

我们很快就混熟了起来。混熟以后我意外且惊喜地发现我们不仅上班地点离得特近，住的地儿也很近，近到就在同一个小区里。不过我们小区挺大的，分成一期二期。他住在二期我住在一期，所以之前也没见过。我们俩一致认为这是难得的缘分。他很喜欢打游戏，我有时候写报告写到凌晨三点，打开steam一看发现他竟然还在吃鸡。所以小区后面的那个夜烧烤摊就成了我们晚间聚餐的固定场所。

我想如果不是出了「这件事」的话，我们的关系会一直这样不咸不淡地维持下去。我没有什么谈恋爱的心思，也没有任何出柜的打算。我们关系很好，我本以为我可以永远躲在安全区里跟他玩这场暗恋游戏。

05

那句歌词怎么唱的来着？嗯，就像安河桥下，清澈的水[1]。

别安河桥下清澈的水了。我这弟弟是青岛的，挨着黄海，海水一般还是浑。

就昨天，我结束了这个季度的所有工作，在连续两周的不带薪加班以后终于得以准时下班一次。回到家我第一件事就是打电话给卜凡，问他在不在家。这小子最近拍了个杂志，拿到很大一笔钱。他说他买了台switch，让我有空过去玩儿。

「哥哥，我这得到晚上十点多才能完工呢。」给他拍杂志的摄影师在他的圈子里小有名气，这次合作很满意，有意提携他。这当然是好事情，我就说那你就安心工作，我补个觉，晚上咱俩还是烧烤摊见。

没想到见到他的时候他已经喝过一轮了。他说是工作结束以后跟他一起拍画报的另一位模特出钱请大家after party，他没理由不参加，就过去喝了一些。我看他晕晕乎乎的，就说那你今晚别喝了，吃点东西吧。他说不行，他今天也是结束了一段时间的工作，得彻底放松一下。

最后我们喝了多少我也记不得了，只记得第二天起床看见自己支付宝里的账单吓了一跳。

但是有比账单更可怕的东西在吓唬我。

06

「凡子，凡子。」我使劲晃他，「凡子，你钥匙呢？丢啦？」「……」他显然是已经喝断片了，彻底失去思考能力。不过幸运的是由于我经常去他家打游戏，我也有他家的钥匙。我让他靠墙坐着，再三确认不会倒下来以后使出当年体育会考的劲儿冲回家拿钥匙。

不过我现在有一点后悔——如果我没有非得把钥匙拿过来，而是顺势让他在我家凑活一宿，眼前的情况会不会就不那么尴尬了。

当时的我反正没想那么多。我回去的时候正好赶上八百年也碰不见一次的夜间电梯检修，只能咬着牙爬楼梯。等爬到他家所在的十三楼时我差点儿背过气去。好在他还是安安静静地坐在那里，也没倒也没吐。我过去确认了一下，钱包手机也都在。我拧钥匙开门，然后蹲下来接着推他，「凡子，快，起来，哥哥扛不动你了。」

他睁开了眼睛。这就是我刚才为什么要引用那句歌词——他这个眼神是真的很清澈很单纯。但是接下来发生的事情不仅不清澈而且不单纯。「老岳？」「叫哥。」我松了口气，原来酒醒得挺快的。结果他突然捧着我的脸在我嘴上亲了一口。

我一时半会儿处理不了这么大的信息量。所以我果断地决定我们先进屋去，慢慢梳理一下，别在楼道里打扰邻居。他很爽快地站了起来，不过有点摇晃。我用尽最后一点力气扶着他，然后我们一关门就像两滩泥一样再次双双坐下了。

这一次他没有再跟我说任何一句话，只是很普通的——好吧可能也不那么普通的——做了一些喝多的人会做的事情。第二天早上我醒过来的时候感觉心都快从嗓子眼里跳出来了。我把衣服从地上一件一件捡起来，打算回家收拾一下形象再过来和他认真聊聊处对象的事儿。

结果我刚从浴室出来，发梢还滴着水呢就接到了他的电话，「哥哥，」他听起来好像情绪还挺崩溃的，「哥哥，我昨晚好像喝多了和别人上床了……但是那人跑了，我不知道是谁。哥，我这算不算是生活作风问题啊？我怎么做人做成这个样子……」

我犹豫了半秒，然后做出了一个不知道是正确还是错误的决定，「家里丢钱了吗？」「好像没有。」「那就别想了，都成年人，没什么大不了的。我上班去了啊，先挂。」

07

真的扯淡。我现在下班了，一个人开着车往家赶。正好是吃饭的点儿，万家灯火，但是没有哪一盏属于我。我想起来那天遇见他也是这辆车，气得拍了下喇叭，被旁边车道的小年轻摇下车窗骂了一串老南京才听得懂的脏话。于是我也把车窗摇下来，默默撸起袖子展示我那一胳膊纹身。这小杆子马上就把车窗重新摇上去了。真够不成事儿的，我在心里接着笑话他。

回到家的时候我情绪已经降到了一个低谷。卜凡今天给我发的微信消息基本上能把我们这一周的指标都用完，围绕的唯一话题就是怎么找到昨晚那个和他春宵一度的姑娘。我憋了一天的气，最后他不发微信改打电话的时候我恨不得打开窗户就翻出去。走吧，走吧，人间不值得。

但是等我从电梯里出来，我发现竟然有个人影儿在我家门口等我。

那个人影儿跺了跺脚，让声控灯亮了起来。是卜凡。

我想，不能拿楼道灯不算灯。那么如此看来，万家灯火，起码有这一盏是在特意等我。

我装作不在意地走过去，「怎么，打算找我一起跟你找姑娘去啊？我跟你说，你就到1912去，沿着街呢走一走看一看，看一看有没有哪个妹妹是见过的。」「不是，哥哥，我……」

我心说你不会是想起来了吧。这可是个好消息。没想到他把脸埋进手掌里，「我一点儿记不得人长什么样子了……我对于昨晚什么记忆都没有。」「那你怎么知道你跟人上床了？说不定你就是做了个春梦。看开点儿吧弟弟，做春梦没啥丢人的哈。」我反驳他。他脸红了一下，「不，上没上床我还是清楚的。」

我把他领进来，给他倒了杯温水。我有种感觉，我得赶紧劝住他，要不然他就要被自己的罪恶感耗死了。我决定给他一个解脱，也给自己一个解脱。

能怎么样呢，最差的结果也不过是他觉得很恶心，咱俩朋友没法儿做了。大不了就还是同一个歌手唱过的，所以你好，再见[2]。

08

「凡子，哥哥也不跟你绕了，昨晚是我。」「……？」他有点不相信。「真的，真的是我。」我点头点出视死如归的感觉，「你是……」我凑过去在他耳边报出一个数字，「差不多这么长，我没说错吧？」

他的脸色青了下来。「哥哥……」他端着杯子的手有点抖，「你真没骗我？」「行吧行吧你不信拉倒。走吧，我要写东西了，我工作还没做完呢。」坦白到这一步已经是我的极限，我拽着他的胳膊想把他赶出去。他赶紧把杯子放在茶几上，凭借我很不乐意承认的整整十厘米身高优势反向控制住了我，「岳哥，你听我说啊。」

「岳哥，其实我第一次遇见你那天，就咱俩吃早餐那会儿你记得吧，我那个时候就……就喜欢上你了。」他的表情竟然还有那么点儿羞涩。我瞪大了眼睛，直直地看着他，和他对视。「不是，哥你别生气……」他好像还准备挤出几句接着解释一下。我没给他补刀的机会，「这么重要的台词你怎么昨儿晚上不说呢！」

他张了张口，「所以你也喜欢我，对吗？」「对你大爷。」我骂了一句，「对，我也喜欢你。我也头一天就看上你了。」他很惊喜地抱住我，「那我们现在是不是……」「停！」我赶紧叫停他。我不想把生活过成爱情电影那样肉麻，只是回抱住他，「是，你说啥都是。」

我们当晚还是去了1912，随便挑了家酒吧一头扎进去，就此开始我们第一次约会。天亮的时候我们手牵手出来，又一路走到了我们当初遇见的地方。那个老大爷竟然还在那里碰瓷。我们俩站得远远地看了一会儿，不约而同地笑了起来。

「回家吧？」他捏捏我的手。「怎么办，车还在酒吧后巷呢。我们俩现在也不能开车。」我有点犯困，「要不打个车回去？也不算贵。」

他牵着我的手冲前面扬了扬下巴。「坐地铁吧，车下午再来拿。」「成。」我心里突然生出一种奇异的感觉，我人生的转折点来了，在这样一个时间点，在这样一个「异乡」，我要一脚踏入新生活的怀抱了。

感谢酒精，酒精是个好东西。

感谢南京，南京也是个好界地。

【终】

参考目录：  
[1]宋冬野.董小姐[CD].摩登天空7,2012-12-27(1).  
[2]宋冬野.安和桥[CD].安河桥北,2013-8-27(1).


End file.
